1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic baling machine for baling products for shipping, and more particularly, to a computer controlled automatic baler which utilizes plastic net tubing as the baling material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plastic netting for packaging consumer products is well known and has been practiced for many years. Plastic netting is particularly appropriate for packaging fruits and vegetables because it allows air to circulate around the packaged produce. Thus, spoilage is prevented by allowing bacteria nurturing moisture o the surface of the produce to evaporate. Plastic netting is also economical, strong, and lightweight. Numerous patents have been granted relating to devices for making and filling net bags. Of particular pertinence is U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,220 to Jennings, et al. and British Patent No. GB 2 173 762 A to Cox. The patent to Jennings, et al. discloses a tree packaging method and apparatus utilizing a funnel which progressively constricts a Christmas tree to the size of a slide tube thereby enabling the tree to be passed through the slide tube. A tube-shaped polyethelene net wrap is disposed about the exterior surface of the slide tube and a free end thereof is tied to the trunk of the tree after it has been passed through the funnel but prior to its entrance into the slide tube, an access space being provided therebetween. The tree is then urged forward into the slide tube. As the tree passes through the slide tube, the netting is pulled from the exterior of the slide tube and into its center, thereby covering the tree in net wrap. When the tree emerges from the slide tube, the netting is bound above the top of the tree and the net severed beyond the binding, rendering an individually packed tree. The Jennings, et al method and device permits a tree, which is manually pushed through the Jennings, et al. device to be individually wrapped.
British Patent GB 2 173 762 A discloses a machine for packing fruits and vegetables into net bags constructed from tubular netting. The device has a pivoting, downwardly directed delivery tube for conducting produce into bag material disposed over one end of the tube. A supply of tubular netting for making up the produce bagging is disposed about an outer surface of the pendulous delivery tube towards the bottom of the tube. A friction ring provides for controlled dispensing of netting material during the bagging operation. An individual bag is formed by sealing the bottom end of the tubular netting by means of a sealer/cutter positioned in proximity to the bottom end of the pivoting delivery tube at a point along its arching path. A sealed bottom having been formed in the netting, the produce is directed through the delivery tube to the net bag which it fills. The bag is then sealed at the top by passing it through the sealer/ cutter a second time, the tensioning of the bagging about the fruit being assisted by a telescoping member which lengthens the arc distance traveled by the bottom end of the pivoting tube. After the top is sealed, the individual bag is cut free of the netting and the process begun again. The British device provides a means of packaging produce in quantities appropriate for sale in a supermarket.
Neither of the above-cited patents, nor any other prior art, includes an automated baler for baling a large quantity of items for shipping, such as a plurality of individual bags of produce. This function is now typically performed by a group of 2 to 4 workers who manually fill, seal, and palletize the large bales. No device is currently known for performing this function which does not require a significant input of human labor, which can continuously receive a plurality of items, as supplied by a conveyor belt, for example, bale them in a large bale for shipping, and offload the large bale.